


Getting What You Want

by stillskies



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana wants Chitose to dress appropriately. Chitose doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whisper132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/gifts).



> Originally posted 04-10-2007

Chitose stared at the thing in front of him. It was blue- a very nice blue, but that was beside the point. “What,” he started, glaring at Tachibana, “is this?”

Tachibana sighed. “It’s a shirt, Senri,” he explained.

The glare intensified. “I’m aware of that, Kippei,” he snapped. “Why are you giving it to me? I’m already wearing a perfectly fine shirt.”

If wearing a shirt that outlined your nipples and accentuated his stomach because of the sheer material was fine, Tachibana thought, but wisely kept quiet.

“Well?” Chitose demanded.

Tachibana thought about letting Chitose wear the poor excuse of a shirt, then remembered where they were going and who they were going with. Atobe never knew how to keep his hands off things that didn’t belong to him. And he couldn’t trust Tezuka, even though the Seigaku captain had Fuji, because Chitose in that shirt was the picture of molestable. Not to mention that Syusuke would do just about anything to get Tachibana back for that incident last week. The very thought of that Saint Rudolph manager anywhere near Chitose in that shirt made him shudder.

“Put on the blue shirt, Senri,” Tachibana said firmly. “You are not wearing that to Atobe’s party.”

Chitose snorted. “I don’t have to listen to you, Kippei. I’m capable of dressing myself.”

“You are not wearing that,” Tachibana asserted. 

“And why not, Kippei? You liked this shirt on me last time I wore it,” Chitose purred, stepping forward to trail a finger down Tachibana’s chest. “If I remember, you told me that you wanted me to wear it all the time.”

Chitose was a dirty, cheating bastard, Tachibana thought as one of Chitose’s hands slid beneath his pants. He couldn’t let this get too far or they’d never make it to Atobe’s, and if they didn’t make it to Atobe’s, there would be hell to pay.

“Senri,” he said, and it came out more like a sigh. Chitose nipped at his neck, and Tachibana shivered.

“We wouldn’t want to be late, Kippei,” Chitose breathed into his ear. “We should get going.”

Tachibana nodded, and Chitose pulled away and sauntered away, swaying his hips. Tachibana watched until Chitose was out of sight.

They were halfway to Atobe’s when he realized that Chitose was still wearing the damned shirt.


End file.
